The present invention relates generally to the art of coating substrates by cathode sputtering, and more particularly to the art of depositing indium oxide films by magnetically enhanced cathode sputtering.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,907,660, to Gillery and U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,763 to Gillery et al disclose an apparatus and method for coating transparent refractory substrates with electroconductive films by cathode sputtering of metals such as tin and indium in a low pressure atmosphere containing a controlled amount of oxygen at a controlled substrate temperature within a range of 400.degree. F. to a temperature at which the substrate is detrimentally affected, usually at or above 600.degree. F.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,018 to Chapin discloses a sputtering apparatus in which a magnetic field is formed adjacent a planar sputtering surface, the field comprising arching lines of flux over a closed loop erosion region on the sputtering surface.